


Hold On

by jichanxo



Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dramatic, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Sharing a Bed, in which i make it very obvious i just want to be cuddled by magus, jokrono is upset for an undisclosed reason because it is an extremely obvious setup for the fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichanxo/pseuds/jichanxo
Summary: Jokrono hates asking for help. Magus is willing to give him more than he'd ever ask for. Despite everything, they end up in each other's arms.--An embarrassingly sincere jokmagus comfort fic where they share a bed for the night. I would say I blame Magus for this, but this is absolutely my fault.





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> I am a person with many regrets. This is one of them.  
I am a person who makes many mistakes. Sometimes consecutively. This fanfiction is proof.
> 
> Obviously dedicated to my man, my darling, my everything, Magus, who inspires me constantly ...to write fanfiction about him. This one in particular was the result of a horrendous joke he made involving him and Jokrono sharing a bed (that I have clearly taken too far). If you're reading this, I'm sorry this isn't the smut fanfic I promised. Maybe it'll happen someday. Eventually. Maybe.

It was late.

Normally when it was around this time, Magus would want to quickly go home and get some well-deserved rest, but he found himself hesitating. He couldn’t exactly say why, but there was something about Jokrono that worried him. Unable to shake that feeling, he had nothing left to do but ask and hope his worries were unfounded.

“Are you okay?”

Jokrono froze. He seemed surprised by the sudden question, making an expression like he’d been caught. He then glanced away, looking awkward as he scratched his neck.

“Well…” He started. “I suppose.”

“You suppose?”

“I didn’t think I’d been so obvious about it.” He muttered, a bit frustrated at himself.

So, that bad feeling of his was right, after all.

Magus looked worried. “Did something happen? If you want to talk about it, you know I’m here.”

“I’ve just been feeling…” Jokrono paused, searching for the right words and – perhaps – the courage to say them. “Unsettled lately.”

“Do you need anything?”

“No, never mind, it’s…” He shook his head.

“Jokrono, please.”

The words hung in the air, and for a while he didn’t answer. But when it came to things that mattered, Magus was persistent, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to leave after hearing Jokrono might need some help. Even if he didn’t want to ask for it.

After a long moment, Jokrono gave up, sighing.

“Can you stay?” It looked like it pained him to even ask. “I just want to be around someone tonight.”

Magus let out a sigh of relief. If that was all he needed, he could easily oblige.

“Of course I can. Just on the couch, right?”

Jokrono’s face dropped. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve slept worse. And to be honest, I’d rather sleep a little uncomfortably than be comfortable in my own bed worried sick about you.”

“But I don’t want…” Jokrono sighed. “I can share my bed. I’d feel less bad about that.”

“You’re alright with that? I don’t want to impose.”

“I… yes.”

\-- 

They didn’t exchange many more meaningful words as they got ready to sleep. The atmosphere just felt too tense. Jokrono didn’t do emotional vulnerability, especially if it could burden someone else. Knowing this, Magus understood the weight of being asked a favour like this, and he couldn’t help but be concerned. But as much as he wanted to, he didn’t press him for details. Jokrono wasn’t the type to speak much about that kind of thing unless absolutely necessary, and Magus wasn’t going to force him to.

The time finally came when they were both in bed, ready to sleep, a flick of a switch plunging the whole room into darkness. Though the night silence hanging over them should’ve been calming, neither of them felt completely relaxed.

Magus tried to force himself to calm down, even as his every thought focused on the small distance between them. Jokrono was relying on him as a friend and nothing more, so, Magus would be here as a friend. Feelings that went beyond friendship had no place here, and he wouldn’t let them interfere with Jokrono’s request. That was truly what he believed, but he still couldn’t explain away his racing heartbeat.

Magus took deep breaths. He really needed to sleep.

He hadn’t meant to be paying such close attention, but he heard Jokrono shift behind him.

“Sorry.” Jokrono’s soft voice pierced through the quiet all too easily. “Can I…?”

He felt a slight pull as Jokrono held onto the back of his shirt.

“Of course. Hold on, let me just—”

Magus turned on his back and offered Jokrono his hand. They made eye contact in the darkness for a moment, but Jokrono quickly looked away. He held weakly onto Magus’ wrist.

Magus looked at the ceiling. “If I can do something for you, I’ll do it. There’s no need to feel nervous about asking.”

“Right.” Jokrono sounded much less certain.

His grip was weak at first, but as time passed, he held on tighter, trying to remind himself he wasn’t alone. As Magus felt Jokrono squeeze him harder, he felt the overwhelming urge to respond. He felt the urge to hold his hand and squeeze back, to keep him close in his arms and make him think of nothing else but being together.

He settled for a few words instead.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m just...” Jokrono's grip on his wrist tightened. “Overthinking.”

He wasn’t alright. He needed help, and Magus was all too eager to give it to him.

“Would you mind being touched?”

“…That would be fine.”

Magus turned on his side and held Jokrono, who let out a heavy breath and shivered. He couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad reaction.

“I’m worried about you.”

“I know.” Jokrono reluctantly wrapped an arm around Magus. “But I’m not alone, so…”

“Yeah. And I’ll be here the whole time, so you can rest.”

Magus hadn’t meant to get so close, but he could feel the warmth of Jokrono’s breath against him. It was a quiet noise like an intimate lullaby, first flustering him then comforting him as he felt drowsiness take over.

\--

Jokrono woke up feeling warm. He vaguely realised that this was unusual, but he wanted to stay close to the warmth regardless. He enjoyed that feeling until his drowsiness disappeared, and he realised what exactly that warmth was.

Jokrono shifted. He tried to move but felt some resistance.

It was probably a happy thing to wake up with someone’s arms around you and your legs tangled together. But in this situation, it made Jokrono's heart jump to his throat.

He opened his eyes and saw the chest of the man who had spent the whole night by his side.

Jokrono felt himself flush as he initially tried to move away, but after he was sure Magus was still sound asleep, he gave up and laid down against him. Maybe it was sentimental, maybe it was over-indulgent, but when Jokrono saw that peaceful sleeping face, the desire to move was flushed out of him, and he could only stay there and enjoy being close to him.

For a while after that, all was peaceful. Soft sunlight had begun to enter the room, and Jokrono was quiet as he felt Magus' chest rise and fall with each breath he took. The rays of morning light begun to settle on Magus' sleeping form, and he knew he had to shut his eyes or else he’d stare. Just by staying so close to him, he’d lost track of how much time had passed. If he looked, he might not be able to look away, and he’d forget how to be anywhere but in the space between his arms.

Eventually, Magus stirred. He grumbled, shifted around a bit and opened his eyes, yawning.

He looked down at the man in his arms and sighed, a smile adorning his lips. Jokrono felt him move his fingers along his back, slowly tracing circles in a rhythm that relieved every fatigued corner of his mind. He probably shouldn’t have clung so close to Magus now that he was awake, but he couldn’t bring himself to move away.

“Good morning.” Magus spoke gently, breaking the easy morning quiet.

“G’morning.” Jokrono mumbled in response. He had opened his eyes, but he didn’t meet Magus’ gaze.

“Do you feel any better?”

He took a heavy breath before answering. “I do.”

“I’m glad.” The words were gentler than the hand at his back. “If you ever need me, I want you to tell me. I’m here.”

Jokrono vaguely realised that this kindness was far too much for a mere friend to extend, but the idea drifted away with each breath he took. He filled his heart with thoughts of the man beside him and the way the hand at his back seemed to make it easier to let go of his worries.

He shut his eyes and all he could feel was swelling feeling of love in his heart.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “For staying.”

“You only have to ask.”


End file.
